1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display is self-emissive and thus it can display an image without the use of a backlight unit. In OLEDs, light is emitted by energy generated when excitons, formed when electrons and holes are combined, drop from an excited state to a ground state, and an image is displayed by using the light.